All Hallows' Eve (The Smurfs)
"All Hallows' Eve" (also known as "The Smurfs Halloween") is a Halloween-themed episode of the animated series , originally aired with "The Littlest Witch" during the show's third season. Plot As the autumn foliage slowly covers the Smurf Forest, Mother Nature is busy in her house preparing herself for the duty of making sure that all the leaves in the forest are red by Halloween. She is in such a hurry to get her work done as she takes the magic wand with a red star on it and transports herself out of the house. In the Smurf Village, the Smurfs are preparing themselves for a birthday party, with Brainy directing the table setters and Greedy making the finishing touches on a birthday cake. We find out that it's Jokey's birthday, and already Jokey is giving Greedy a birthday "surprise" before the party even starts. Papa Smurf tells Jokey how wonderful it is that his birthday is on Halloween, which Jokey agrees upon, saying that he couldn't think of anybody else in the whole forest who has a birthday on Halloween. But Papa Smurf does know of somebody else who does -- and at that moment, that "somebody else" is in his castle, complaining about his birthday being on the same day as Halloween, and wondering what his mother was thinking of when she had his birthday being on that day. It is Gargamel, who is busy ranting about the Smurfs getting ready to celebrate a good harvest while he is trying to swat a fly, only to keep hitting his nose or Azrael's tail with the flyswatter. What he wants is to harvest the Smurfs, but all he could do is yell out his window, telling the Smurfs to stop all that happiness, before he sighs and wishes Mummy would send a hard rain like she did last year. As Jokey in the Smurf Village is busy placing his "surprises" on every seat of the X-shaped table for every Smurf to open, someone else is also making preparations for Halloween. It is Hogatha the witch, who enjoys Halloween because she gets to frighten little children, putting such a scare in them that for some it will take years to recover and for others they will never recover at all. She tells her pet vulture Harold that soon they shall fly across the hallowed moon and swoop down on the sleeping village, for regardless of what they will do, she says there will be no warding off Hogatha. Back in the village, Papa Smurf finds Lazy sleeping under the party table and tells him to go take Jokey's cart out into the forest to find some red leaves for decorating, telling him to hurry because Jokey's birthday party will start soon. As Lazy departs and Papa Smurf also leaves Brainy to his lecturing, Mother Nature is out in the forest turning the leaves red with her red star magic wand, saying goodbye to the flock of geese that are heading south for the winter, knowing that they will return in the spring. In Gargamel's castle, the evil wizard is trying to relax by soaking his hurting feet in a tub of hot water when he hears a knock on his door. He assumes that it's a bunch of trick-or-treaters that have come to bother him for a treat, but upon opening the door, he sees nothing but a nicely-wrapped present waiting outside. Thinking that somebody remembered his birthday, Gargamel begins to guess who that gift could be from until he opens it and it explodes...and somewhere near his castle, Jokey says, "Happy birthday, Gargamel!", before he heads back to the village. This makes the wizard so mad, knowing that the "gift" came from the Smurfs, that he yells at them, saying he will give them a present. He fills up a bag with magical items that he intends to use on the Smurfs and goes out into the forest, saying he will give them a Halloween they will never forget. Out in the forest, Lazy is having difficulty trying to find any red leaves, so he decides to take a nap for a while, saying that when he wakes up, maybe the leaves will be red. While he was sleeping, Mother Nature appeared and started turning the leaves around him red with her magic wand...though she also turns Lazy red. He immediately awakens to find himself all red and asks Mother Nature what's going on. She humbly apologizes for what she's done, but when Lazy asks her to change him back to blue, she tells the Smurf that she can't change him to blue with a red wand, nor does she have anything like a blue wand: only the colors she has for changing the seasons. The only thing Mother Nature can do for Lazy is to tell him to wait for the change of seasons when she will have time to undo what she has done to him, because she is so busy with bringing forth autumn that it cannot wait for her. Lazy is left in tears when he realizes that he cannot go home looking like he does now because they will laugh at him. Soon Jokey's birthday party has begun, with the Smurfs singing a happy birthday song to Jokey and telling him to open his presents. Jokey tells them he will after they open up their presents, and so he goes through the alphabet with the Smurf whose name starts with that letter opening their present, which usually explodes when that Smurf opens it -- though when it came to Hefty Smurf, he gave his present to Baby Smurf, which turns out to be a bouquet of flowers. However, when Jokey got to L, which would be Lazy, he finds out that that Smurf isn't at the party. Papa Smurf says that he sent Lazy out to gather leaves hours ago, and it's not usual for him to miss a birthday party. High on a mountaintop, Gargamel recites an incantation which causes a storm to brew over the Smurf Forest. Lazy sees the rain coming down and hopes that it will wash the red off him, saying that he's never going to go home looking like that. Hogatha, who is now flying through the sky with Harold, is getting upset over the rain that's ruining her night flight of fun, saying that something is wrong. Back in the village, the Smurfs are huddled around Papa Smurf carrying umbrellas to shield themselves from the rain. The village leader says that it never rains on a Halloween or even on a Smurf's birthday, which clues him in to the fact that something is very wrong. Gargamel looks at his cat, asking him if he thinks his master overdid it, when Hogatha and her pet bird drop out of the sky after Harold was struck by lightning, stripping him of his feathers. She lands in a tree branch near an owl's nest where Lazy has hidden himself, right above Gargamel whom Lazy also sees. The branch breaks and she falls right on top of the evil wizard, who tries to play it nice with the witch by speaking about the weather. Hogatha is furious over Gargamel being responsible for the weather change ruining her Halloween, all for the purpose of spiting the Smurfs. While she is busy scolding Gargamel for what he has done, Gargamel sees that Azrael is climbing up a tree, having spotted the Smurfs that is in the owl's nest. Elsewhere in the forest, Mother Nature is trying to explain her mishap with the Smurf to Father Time in the hopes that he would help her correct the situation, but Father Time is insistent in telling Mother Nature that he can't turn back time in order to fix one little problem she had with her wand. When Mother Nature asks him to go fetch her other wand, Father Time tells her that he's got more important things to do...until she tells him that she has a jar of smurfberry jam in the cupboard. Back at the tree where Gargamel and Hogatha met with each other, Azrael goes into the owl's nest and chases Lazy down through the tree until he is captured by Gargamel, who is surprised by the sight of a red Smurf and begins to wonder if that Smurf alone is worth six normal Smurfs when it comes to making gold. Hogatha, however, claims that Smurf for herself, and so the two get into a tug-of-war over who gets to have that Smurf. Then Gargamel tells Hogatha that they could both share the Smurf and make use of him. Hogatha suggests that they should cut the Smurf in half, but as where they could make the division, Gargamel recommends going to his place since it's closer and her pet vulture is in no condition to fly. Hogatha doesn't trust Gargamel and insists on having her own way, threatening to turn the wizard into a toad, but Gargamel tells her she doesn't have her wand. In the village, Papa Smurf has Hefty take a group of Smurfs to Gargamel's castle to see if Lazy is there, then tells Smurfette to organize a group that will follow the village leader into the forest, and then tells the rest of the Smurfs to put away their umbrellas. As the Smurfs look high and low for Lazy, Father Time is busy enjoying smurfberry jam on bread in Mother Nature's house, and Mother Nature herself is finished with the changing of the leaves. She now needs to tell Papa Smurf what has happened to Lazy and she hopes that Father Time would reconsider where he stands on changing time. Hefty, Vanity, and Grouchy find Lazy inside Gargamel's castle all tied up while the evil wizard sharpens a saw, with Hogatha holding her ears, unable to stand the sound of metal sharpening metal. While they figure out a plan for how to get Lazy out of there, an owl alerts Papa Smurf to what has happened to Lazy, which makes him and his group of Smurfs hurry to find him. They join Hefty, Vanity, and Grouchy at the window of Gargamel's castle as they watch the evil wizard prepare to saw Lazy in half. He begins to reconsider the idea of sharing the Smurf with Hogatha as he wonders if that Smurf is really a Smurf at all, but Hogatha is getting impatient for Gargamel to fulfill his end of the bargain. Outside the castle, Papa Smurf comes up with an idea: he has Hefty and a few other Smurfs take a blanket from Gargamel's clothesline, roll it up, and stuff it inside his chimney to block the smoke coming out of it. Soon the room inside the castle begins to fill with smoke, which blinds the two humans while Azrael chases after the Smurfs that he can see near the floor until they lure him into a closet. They untie Lazy and escape back into the village while Hogatha chases Gargamel out of his home, swatting him with a broom and coughing as her lungs are full of smoke. Upon their return, Papa Smurf tries to console Lazy by saying that Mother Nature never intended any harm, but all Lazy can see is that she had ruined his Halloween. Brainy tries to cheer Lazy up, but his words only get Papa Smurf mad at him. In Mother Nature's house, Father Time is persuaded by his matronly counterpart to help fix her problem, and so with his powers over time, he uses all of Mother Nature's season wands together and says, "Red wand, white wand, green and yellow, change not the world, just one fellow!" The wands merge into one, and in an instant Lazy disappears from the village only to reappear some seconds later back to his original appearance. Lazy is happy to be back just the way he was, and as the Smurfs cheer, Papa Smurf says he's glad that Lazy is back in time for the party...though Lazy yawns and says it's just in time for a nap. The Smurfs all sing a happy birthday song to Jokey as he opens up one of his presents which explodes on him, causing him to laugh, while in the night sky, Hogatha flies off with her pet vulture. Cast Category:Episodes Category:Based on comic books Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Originally aired on NBC Category:1983 releases